


The Background of NCIS Blues

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Blues - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Blues, Gen, NCIS - Freeform, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing my musical NCIS odyssey, I give you a blues song. Feel free to put music to it or to tart it up. (Lyrically speaking that is.) Hell, you can even sing it if you're feeling odd.<br/>In fact I hereby challenge someone to turn it into a real song and put the result on YouTube.<br/>Sing it. Sing it for Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Background of NCIS Blues

Came in to work today  
Sat down at a desk  
My suit is black or dark grey  
The same as all the rest

While Leroy Jethro's talking  
I mill across the back  
With purpose I am walking  
But I'm not in the main pack

I am an extra  
Part of that office view  
I got the background  
Of NCIS blues

You see me going by  
Carrying a file  
I may go the other way  
In a little while

You do not know my name  
You don't know what I do  
I might well be important  
But I'm nothing to you

I'm in the Bullpen  
In my sharp fed suit  
I got the background  
Of NCIS blues

I might be known to Gibbs  
Tim may be my pal  
To the team I might be useful  
But you don't know who I am

I'm scenery  
Help the show look good  
I got the background  
Of NCIS blues 

You don't know me  
I don't mean much to you  
I got those background extra  
Of NCIS blues.


End file.
